


Petty Moralities

by kittenwrath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Herein lies a short snip-it in the life of Elijah Kamski – prior to his departure from Cyberlife – which explores a very specific headcanon I’ve developed and obsessed over for quite a while.  Namely, that Chloe RT600 was the product of unchecked obsession and the hyper-fixation of a man who seemingly had it all.(Special thanks to my friend and RP partner, AwkwardOctopus (on discord), for indulging this muse.)
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 7





	Petty Moralities

Elijah analyzed Chloe’s response carefully, taking note of each nuisance of her expression as she attempt not to scold him. He could tell immediately when she’d decided to change course in an effort to appear less rigid and oblige him with his suggestion to visit the overlook, just the two of them. He also couldn’t deny her insistence on attending the long overdue dinner with Chairwoman Tashihaka. Putting it off _again_ would not only be unfair to Chloe’s hard earned attempts as his personal assistant, but could potentially put Elijah’s reputation in jeopardy, considering the amount of influence the Chairwoman wielded. 

“You’re right,” he acquiesced with a sigh, sliding the silky strands of her blonde hair through is fingers one final time. “I’ll attend the dinner like a good boy and then I’ll take you to the overlook. But, first –” he stood from the plush sofa situated in the middle of his high rise, executive office and offered her a hand to help her rise with him, “– I need to freshen up. Let’s go home.”

Shortly after, human and android shared an autocab which took them directly to Elijah’s enormous and secluded residence. And, once inside, Elijah made his way toward his master bedroom suite, stripped bare and stepped inside the spacious walk-in shower to wash away the stress of inquisitive and, sometimes, intrusive interviewers. The accompanying stench of desperate reporters, looking for _their_ big break, always hung thick in a seemingly eternal cloud around Elijah’s very being, but today… _today_ a select few were given the opportunity of a lifetime; an interview with the CEO and Founder of Cyberlife and the first android to successfully pass the Turing test – Model RT600. Chloe. 

As the water – which bordered on scalding – rained down on his muscular back, he pressed his face to the cool tile and let his mind wander. And, as it always seemed to, it settled to _her._

Groaning, Elijah thumped his forehead once against the firm surface in a last ditch effort to knock some sense into himself – but to no avail. Visions of her large, blue eyes and full lips flashed against the back of his eyelids. Memories of her soft voice speaking his name permeated through the white noise of the water’s spray as one of his palms found its place on his lower stomach, pressing flat before sliding downward toward his groin. 

At this point, he’d given up; given _in_ once more to the base urges that seemed to take over more and more at the thought of her – his Chloe. And so, his hand made its descent. Lower and lower until it first lightly grazed and then completely enveloped the traitorous appendage that had already filled and swelled to the point of hyper-sensitivity.

 _“Christ,”_ Elijah breathed, increasing the pressure of his palm slightly. The warm water continued to flow, sliding down his body, providing the slickness and moisture as he began to lazily pump – up and down, twisting slightly at the tip which was now plush and leaking.

Why did he insist on torturing himself this way? Why did he fall for a woman who never once acknowledged his presence? Why did he fixate on her, obsess over her, practically stalk her? Why did he model his most beloved creation in her image? Why did he bestow that creation with every single aspect that Elijah considered in the perfect companion? And, most importantly, why did these questions continue to haunt him even when all he wanted to do was get off?

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, slamming his free hand against the tile has he straightened his spine. Now upright, he tilted his face toward the stream of water and quickened the pace. There was no use in taking time to sulk when he had places to be. There would be a million more showers for him to wallow in shame. There would be plenty of time for him to contemplate his deepest flaws while basking in the pleasure of it all. But, now he just needed to rub one out so he could focus on shop talk before taking Chloe to the overlook without a raging hard on. 

So, as the water began to grow lukewarm, he vigorously pumped his cock while pinpointing his focus on her face. The pink hue of her plump lips. Then, the curve of her breasts. The dip of her waist. The swell of her hips. The breathy quality of her sighs and giggles. Again, the shape of his name as it rolled effortlessly from her tongue.

 _“Shit!”_ He was close. His name – that was the catalyst. Each and every way she’d spoken it, over and over in his mind. Again and again as the pleasure begin to tighten and coil in the pit of his stomach. Each tone, each cadence assaulting his senses as the coil continued to tighten and his pace quickened further. 

_“Elijah…”_

_“Elijah!”_

_“Elijah?”_

“Chloe…” he moaned in response to the chorus resounding in his mind as the pressure released and unfurled in a wash of pure, white hot bliss. 

Panting, Elijah lowered his face from the spray of water – now cool and delightful on his heated flesh – and watched the product of his failed willpower drip from the tips of his fingers and swirl down the drain at his feet. 

Now, coming back to his senses, he reasoned that no more than ten minutes had passed since he’d entered the shower but it was still far too much. Chloe would notice if he took much longer, so he hurried with the business of actually cleaning himself before shutting the water off and stepping out. 

As expected, the large bathroom was shrouded in steam. But, Elijah could still catch a glimpse of his face in the foggy mirror – the face of a man plagued by a moral dilemma he would shove to the back of his mind for yet another day. Perhaps another week, another month, another year. In fact, petty moralities could be postponed indefinitely…

**_The End._ **


End file.
